The present invention relates to aquariums, and more particularly to aquariums suitable for keeping and displaying jellyfish.
Jellyfish and other gelatinous zooplankton require a specialized aquarium in which to live. They cannot survive in a conventional square or rectangular aquarium because conventional aquariums do not have the necessary components to create a steady or even “flow”, otherwise known as a false “current” that jellyfish require in order to swim, or “bell”. Without a false current, the jellyfish perish, because they sink to the bottom unable to remain suspended under their own power.
Specialized jellyfish aquariums, also known as plankton kreisels, have been around since the 1960's, when they were first used aboard research vessels to house gelatinous zooplankton during studies at sea. Water inside a traditional jellyfish aquarium rotates in a laminar fashion causing the water to spin and create a false current. Since their introduction over 40 years ago, jellyfish aquariums have continued to maintain a round or circular interior shape for the purpose of creating and maintaining the necessary false current that jellyfish depend on to survive. Additionally, traditional jellyfish aquariums require specialized components to properly create a constant “current” or “flow”. Thus, traditional jellyfish aquariums require specialized materials and skill to create and maintain and are generally too expensive for standard home aquarium hobbyists. Moreover, traditional jellyfish aquariums cannot be easily converted for use with fish or other types of marine life.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved jellyfish aquarium that remedies the shortcomings of the prior art.